Family Ties
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Maddie Mulwray is back and now she's 4 years old. please read and review.
1. Tea Party

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x but I do own Maddie Mulwray and Jasmine the cat.

Hey guys. Well I told you all that Maddie Mulwray would be back and here she is. By the way I do literally own Jasmine; she's based on my cat who is called Jasmine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 1: Tea Party**

Maddie Mulwray was nothing short of adorable. She had long blonde ringlets, big soulful brown eyes and the cutest little dimples. She had her mothers stubborn streak and her fathers ability to cause trouble and mischief.

She'd very recently had her 4th birthday and as usual she'd been spoiled rotten. She had gotten so many toys that it had taken them an hour to open all her presents. Her most favourite present of all had been a small fluffy black and white kitten that she'd gotten from her dad. She'd squealed with delight when Brennan had brought the little cat home. She'd been practically inseparable from the kitten, which she had named Jasmine.

Maddie had spent days showing Jasmine where all of the best hiding places were around sanctuary. The 4 year old was always playing hide and seek or jumping out at people and trying to scare them. Everyone had to pretend to be scared even though she was too cute to be scarey.

This morning Maddie was bored so she was looking for her granddad. She found him working in the lab.

"Hi granddad" she said as she walked into the lab. Adam stopped working straight away, talking to his beautiful granddaughter was always more interesting than work.

"Hello princess. What's the matter?" he saw the forlorn look on the child's face

"I'm bored" she said with a pout on her pretty face

"Everyone's busy and nobody wants to play with me.

Adam's heart went out to the little girl. It couldn't be easy for her not having any other kids around to play with.

"Well why don't we play for a little while?" he smiled when he saw the little girls face brighten up a bit.

She held her granddad's hand as they walked up to the rec room where Shalimar had laid out some of Maddie's toys for her. She decided that she wanted to have a tea party. As Adam sat cross-legged on the floor she handed him a tiny red cup which he had to pretend was filled with tea. He then had to pretend to drink the invisible tea. Maddie placed a little cup in front of each of her dolls and teddies which she had arranged in a circle on the floor.

Adam was actually having fun eating pretend cakes and having conversations with teddies. He didn't realise that they'd been playing for 2 hours until the others came in.

"I've been looking for you, miss dimples" that was Shalimar's nickname for her daughter.

"Sorry mummy we were playing" she climbed onto her mothers lap as soon as she sat down. Jesse sat down beside them. He ruffled Maddie's hair which always made her giggle. The only people who weren't sitting down were Brennan and Emma. They were standing in the doorway. Brennan cleared his throat. He was holding his girlfriends hand and they both looked excited and nervous.

"Um guys we've got something to tell you"

He looked at Emma to let her know that it was her turn to talk

"Maddie's not going to be the only little one around here for much longer. I'm pregnant."


	2. Baby Love

Disclaimer: I only own Maddie Mulwray and her new baby brother.

Hey there guys. I hope you like this chapter coz Maddie is about to become a big sister. Please review and let me know what you all think. I think in the next chapter I might jump forward by a couple of years but I'm not completely sure yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 2**

**Baby Love**

Everyone immediately jumped forward to congratulate the couple. Everyone except for Maddie that is. She didn't understand what her auntie Emma meant. Brennan moved towards his daughter when he noticed the puzzled look on her small face.

"Daddy and Auntie Emma are going to have a baby. You're going to be a big sister."

He saw the expression on her face change from confusion to a frown

"I won't be your baby anymore?" tears were streaming down her pretty face as she ran to her room.

"I'll talk to her" Shalimar said.

The feral knocked gently on her daughter's bedroom door and went in.

"Maddie honey what's wrong?" she could see her little girl's feet sticking out from where she was hiding under the bed.

"If daddy has another baby then he wont want me anymore" she sniffed as she crawled out of her hiding place.

"Oh sweetheart" Shalimar said as she picked her daughter up and cradled her in her arms.

"You know how much your daddy loves you. You'll always be his baby, even when you're 100. You're just going to have to share daddy with the new baby that's all. Plus you get to be a big sister and that's a pretty cool thing to be"

"I don't want to be a big sister" she twirled one of her ringlets around her delicate little fingers.

"You love daddy and Auntie Emma, right?" the little girl nodded

"And you want them to be happy?" she nodded again

"Well their having this baby because they remember how happy everyone was when you were born. Daddy and Auntie Emma need everyone to be happy about the new baby too."

"Was everyone really happy when I was born?"

"You bet we were. Your daddy didn't stop smiling for days. He really loves you."

Shalimar kissed the top of her daughters head.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes mummy. Can we go and see Auntie Emma?"

"Of course we can baby" she took Maddie's hand as they went to find Emma.

They found her still in the rec room with the others. Maddie wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and hugged her. Emma cried. She was devastated when she thought Maddie wasn't happy about the baby. She loved that little girl like she was her own.

Over the next few weeks Emma's bump started to show. Maddie was becoming very clingy around her mother and Emma but she was throwing more tantrums and she refused to do anything Brennan asked her to. The only people she would laugh with were Adam and Jesse.

Emma suggested that Brennan take Maddie shopping for new shoes but even that hadn't worked. When he told her that the shoes she wanted were too grown up for her she'd thrown herself on the floor, screaming and kicking her legs in temper. He wouldn't have been so worried but she was throwing sparks and her feral eyes flashed. He'd had to pick her up and carry her still kicking and screaming out of the shop. He knew she was only doing it because she thought that the baby was going to steal him away from her. He just hoped things might change once the baby was born.

Everyday Emma's tummy was getting bigger. She was having an easier time of it than Shal had with Maddie; this baby wasn't half feral after all. But she did notice little sparks of electricity pass over her bump whenever the baby moved. She could also feel the baby's psyonic side starting to develop; she was getting little precog flashes.

Adam had told them when he did their last scan that the baby was a boy. When they told Maddie that she was getting a baby brother she pulled a face and said "yuck. I don't like boys" Shalimar laughed

"I'll remind you that you said that in 10 years" the little girl just gave her mother a puzzled look.

2 days later Emma went into labour. It was 6 hours before the baby boy was born. He was beautiful. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair. He had Brennan's ears and Emma's nose and smile.

Shalimar brought Maddie in to see her new baby brother. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and snuggled in his mother's arms. As soon as she saw him all of the jealousy and tantrums were forgotten.

"Hello, I'm Maddie. You can play with my toys if you want" everyone laughed.

"I don't think he's big enough for that yet sweetheart" Emma said

"But me and daddy would like your help to choose his name"

"Really?" Maddie asked excitedly

"Really. Which one do you like best, Sean or Declan?"

Maddie thought about it for a few seconds

"I like Declan" she said

"Well Declan it is then" Brennan said as he lifted Maddie up so she could see her brother better

"Declan Adam DeLauro-Mulwray"

Baby Declan opened his eyes and looked at his smiling sister.


End file.
